The Art of Music
by Allana2112
Summary: Bella is a little jealouse of all of Edward's talents. She think she isn't good at anything. But with Edward's help she finds that she has more talent then she gave herself created for.
1. Chapter 1 Drawing

**The Art of Music**

**By: Papanurmerouno**

Diclamer: I don't own anything... well... I have a cat... but you can't have her!! hehe!

A/N: Hey all!! So many of you asked me to write more or to add on to my first story that I have decided to write something. I am trying to write a chapter story. It won't be terribly long but it will be at least three chapters. I hope you like! Please review!!

BIG thanks to my editor Cat and all my friends (Apple!!) who incorraged me to post!! Thanks everyone!!

* * *

Chapter 1 Drawing

People walked around me in shorts and flip flops. It was about 80 degrees and the sun shown down on everyone, bright and sunny. I hated when it was sunny, at least on school day, because now Edward and Alice wouldn't be here. I sighed as I walked to my first class.

Today was going to be so boring. Last night had been wonderful. Edward had snuck me out last night to show me his newest masterpiece. The song was beautiful. He said that it was another one inspired by me, but I didn't believe him. How inspiring could one girl be?

I sighed again. He was so talented. And every song he played was so beautiful. I wish I could be as talented. But there was nothing that I was good at.

I sat down at my desk and took out my notebook to take notes as the teacher started up, but slowly my mind started to wander. Edward's song was playing over and over again in my head. I just couldn't think of anything but that song.

As the bell rang and I got up from my desk I looked down to grab my notebook. I stopped and stared at it for a moment. I had begun drawing something. But what I couldn't tell. I didn't even remember my hand moving around the paper. I shrugged and picked it up and put it under my arm as I walked to my next class.

As my next class started again my mind was filled with music yet again. I saw Edward's face too. How happy he was whenever he played. He was so beautiful it hurt some times.

I sighed and looked down to try and focus on taking notes. But I was caught by the image that sat in front of me. The drawing I had been doodling earlier now looked like something. It was shaped like a face. I was drawing a face? I ran my fingers around the outline of the face. I would know that face anywhere. I was drawing Edward, poorly, but it was definitely his face. I reached up to tear the paper from the notebook and throw it away, but the sound of the bell made me stop. I stood and headed for my next class.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica called as she came to sit beside me.

"Hi Jess." I said. I set my stuff on the table and sat down. The teacher started to talk before Jessica had the chance to start a real conversation.

I tried very hard to pay close attention to the teacher. We were talking about the upcoming test. This was important. But still, in the back of my mind the music was still playing. And half-way through the class I realized my hand was moving again. I looked down and saw that the lines were more defined now. The stone jaw line, the perfect forehead. I had started the outline of his eyes and nose. I started to pay attention to my handy work. I realized that if I was going to draw him I might as well try to get it right. The music got louder as I concentrated to the point that I didn't hear anything else. I finished his captivating eyes and perfectly angular nose and started to move on to his perfect lips when I felt eyes on me.

I looked to the side and saw Jessica looking at me. Her eyes moved to the notebook and saw the drawing before I had a chance to hide it. She gasped and grabbed for it. I tried in a vain attempt to keep her from seeing it but she pulled it over to her side of the table and ogled at my horrid work. I knew it looked nothing close to the real thing but I'm sure she could guess who it was. I felt the blush rise as I turned to face her.

"Bella," she gasped. "This is so good! Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. You really drew this? It's Edward, right? Oh, Wow. It looks just like him. Wow!" She whispered.

"No it doesn't. It's a horrible attempt. I should just throw it away." I said as I grabbed the notebook back.

She started opened mouth at me. "You can't do that." She demanded. "That's way too good. You can't just throw it away." She could tell that I didn't believe her and so she switched to a different approach. "I'm sure Edward would love to see it." She hissed as the teacher walked by our table.

"No, he wouldn't. I'm not showing this to him." But as I said it I wondered what it would be like to have Edward see it. I know that it would be embarrassing and that he would hate it but tell me otherwise. I shook my head. I'm throwing it way as soon as class is over.

"At least finish it." Jessica insisted after a few minutes.

"What?"

"Finish it and then throw it away. That way you can say that you at least drew him once and not be lying."

"I'm not going to say that I drew him once or ever for that matter."

"Please Bella." She begged. "It's really good and I know that I would love to see the end result. Please."

After a few more of Jessica's pleases I gave in. I'm only going to finish it and then after Jess sees I'll throw it in the garbage.

The bell rang and I was off to my next class. Jessica wanted to see the end result by lunch. I had only a few hours. I walked into my next class and found my seat. I sat for a few moments and found that the music wasn't playing anymore. I couldn't make myself draw. I tried to draw a few lines but erased them all. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't make myself draw.

All hour I tried but I never was able. In my next class Jessica peered over at me again and again but I ignored her. I listened to the teacher and actually got something done. But by lunch I still hadn't finished. I tried in vain to hide the notebook from her but as soon as we were dismissed she grabbed it.

"Wait, Jessica I-"

"You didn't do anything to it." She stated as we walked to lunch. "Why didn't you draw anything else?"

"I just couldn't" I said and took it back.

She crossed her arms over her chest and walked away. The silent treatment, was it? She meant it as a punishment. But I was sure it would be seen as something similar to a blessing. As I went through the line I wondered why I wasn't able to draw. Was it because I was trying too hard? Too much pressure? Or was it the music? Maybe it was a little bit of both.

I sighed and went to the table and ate. Angela talked to me about the up coming test and filled me in on what I had missed. Bless her! But other then that it was a quiet lunch. Oh, everyone was talking; it just seemed that I was the only one out of the conversation. I didn't mind. I ate and thought about my next class.

At one point my mind started to wonder what Edward was doing. I imagined him lying in the sun, sparkling and shimmering and perfect. As the bell rang I started to hum. I realized that it was Edward's song. I replayed it over and over again in my head as I walked to my next class. And as soon as I was in my seat I took out my notebook again and was drawing until the bell.

It was amazing. Without the music I couldn't draw one line. With it I had been able to nearly finish it. I had to stop drawing for gym but the music stayed in my head. I seamed to fall less as I thought about it. Or maybe I was just imagining things.

When I got home I ran upstairs and put my things away. I was about to head back down stairs to start dinner when I heard a cough. I turned and found Edward sitting in my old rocking chair. I was sure I hadn't seen him there a moment ago. But I should have known. He almost always sat in it.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

He smiled back and held his arms open for me. I walked over and claimed into his lap. He held me close in his arms. "Hello." He whispered.

He rocked us for a while as he held me. I listened to the sound of his breath come and go. I let his sweet scent fill my head. Finally, he spoke, "So, how was your day?"

"Fine." I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I missed you though."

He nuzzled my cheek with his nose. "I missed you too."

He slowly began to kiss my neck and face. I shivered in his cold arms. I hoped that this would never end. My heart was racing in my chest by the time he finally kissed my lips. As I clung to him the music that had been in my head all day started to play louder then ever. I tried to ignore it so that I could concentrate on breathing but as he moved his arms so that he was holding me closer I had to pull back and breathe. He chuckled and kissed my temple. "Sorry." He whispered.

I shook my head. "It wasn't you. I couldn't concentrate."

He raised one perfect eye-brow at me. "Concentrate? On what?"

I could feel the blush before I even answered. "I was trying to concentrate on breathing. But that music wouldn't let me think."

"Music?"

"Yes. That song you played for me last night. It's been stuck in my head all day." I sighed as I thought about my day, and then blushed as I remembered the horrible drawing that was still in my notebook in my bag.

He raised his eye brows at me as he saw my blush. "Did something happen?" I shook my head. "Then why are you blushing?"

I ducked my head. "It's nothing." I mumbled into his neck.

He moved back and made me look at him. His eyes started to smolder, "It's not nothing. Tell me what happened. Please." I could feel my mouth open to answer. I closed my eyes and shut my mouth. He was such as cheater!

"Please." He purred as he kissed my neck again. "Tell me." He breathed. "You know how I hate it when you keep things from me."

I shivered as his lips tickled my neck and my ear. I could feel something in my stomach tie itself into a knot. I bit my lip. I was not going to tell him.

I shook my head and he sighed. "Fine." He said as he moved back and let the knot loosen a little. "But I will find out. One way or another."

I shivered again at the sound of his voice. It was like a playful growl. I rolled my eyes and got up. "I have to go start dinner or Charlie isn't going to be happy." I said. I looked back at him. "Are you staying for dinner?"

He flashed a brilliant smile at me. I could see that his eyes were a honey golden color. Topaz. I knew that meant that he wasn't thirsty. "I'll stay," He tilled his head to one said. "If you want me too?"

I smiled and held out my hand. He stood and took it. "I will always want you. You should know that by now."

He chuckled and kissed my hand as we walked down stairs together.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked it! If you review then I will post the next chapter!! I do have the next one done... but I will only post if you guys really want me too... ok? Good! Thanks for reading!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Mac and Cheese

**The Art of Music**

Disclamor: I don't own anything... promise!

A/N: OK ok! I hear you guys! hehe! I love all my reviews! I hope to get more! Especially after THIS little number! hehe! ... (blush) there is a part near the end that gets a little... well... :")... I was blushing as I wrote it... I'll just tell you that much! hehe! I am posting with out promision! I hope you know that! I didn't not get the 'ok' from my editor (sorry cat) but I had to give you guys something! It's Easter! I love Peter! hehehe! (the bunny... not the guy... don't even know a guy named Peter... ) But enough of my babaling! An with the story! I hope you like! Review!

* * *

Chapter 2 Mac and Cheese… and Dessert 

I bustled around the kitchen. The water in the pot had come to a boil and I ran to turn the heat down. I added noodles to the water and put the lid back on. I reached, with out looking out, to grab a whisk. I was about to look up to see where I had put it when I felt a cold hand press against the small of my back and found that a long white hand was stirring the sauce for me. I looked to my right to find nothing. I looked to my left and up and saw Edward standing next to me. I frowned and tried to glare but found I was unable to, like always. He wrapped his arms around my waist for a moment and let the whisk sit in the pot. I still tried to glare him off but it was so hard when he was making my heart race and my cheeks red. He chuckled and walked back over to the table. I watched as he gracefully sat in his chair.

When I knew that he wasn't going to move, I turned back and whisked my cream sauce. I turned the sauces burner down and headed over to the refrigerator and pulled out a block of cheese. I walked over to the counter and began to grade the cheese. As I tried to make sure I wouldn't cut myself I heard Edward faintly humming to himself. It was the song. His song. I felt the blush rise on my face as he started to sing the melody. After a minute of pure torture on my behalf he stopped.

"Do you need any help?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm fine." I throw over my shoulder as the blush faded from my face. I knew it was stupid not to have him help. With so many things going on all at once I could easily get burned or cut myself. But, ever since Edward was able to cook that incredible dinner almost all on his own… I was a little intimidated having him in the kitchen. Not to mention I didn't know if he could keep his hands to himself. He always gets like this after a day apart. Not that I was complaining or anything but most accidence do happen in the kitchen.

The song now plaid quietly in my head, this time with Edward's voice softly singing. I tried to concentrate on the cheese but my hands started to itch. I knew that I wanted to go up stairs and draw again, but if I did that Edward would see the sketch.

My head snapped to the side when I heard a hiss as the water boiled over the edge the pot. I rushed to put the cheese down. Edward was there in a heart beat. He lifted the lid and let the steam out and turned the heat down. He through an apologetic glance my way. I sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's not you. It's me. I just can't seem to cook with you in the room anymore." He raised his eye-brows. "Ever since that meal you made for me…"

"Bella," he said as he started to walk towards me. His face had gone as smooth as marble again but his eyes looked so soft. "That meal was nothing compared to all of your wonderful dishes. I hear how much Charlie loves them almost ever night. And if I were able to eat I'm sure I would think the same thing he does. No, I would think they were ten times better then him. I'm sure that your cooking would taste almost as good as you do." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I shook my head. "Even without the ability to taste the food your meal was something any weight watchers fan would kill for."

He chuckled and kissed my temple. "Are you sure you don't want my help? I could grade the cheese. I don't really trust you to not grade your fingers off."

I smiled and handed him the cheese. I broke his grip on me and walked over to the stove to stir my sauce again.

Of course he graded the cheese much faster then I could even think was possible, but I should have known. A giant pile of cheese sat next to the stove now, waiting to be put into my cream sauce. I reached for the pot of boiling noodles but, again, Edward beat me to the punch. He walked over to the sink and poured the water out.

While he was doing that, I added half the pile of cheese to my sauce and melted it together. I got a pan out of one of the cabers and set it on the counter. Edward through me an uneasy look.

I pursed my lips to keep from laughing at his clueless expression. "Could you pour the noodles into the pan for me?" I asked. I was pleased to find that I had said it with out a single giggle.

He blinked and then smiled apologetically. I wasn't sure if he was pretending to be kitchen dumb or if he really had never seen someone make home made macaroni and cheese?

He poured the noodles into the pan and then put the pot into the sink. He looked around for something to do. I chuckled to myself as I poured the now cheese sauce over the noodles and added a dash of salt. I put the rest of the cheese over the noodles and then put it in the oven to bake.

I sighed as I set the timer for 36 minutes. I started to walk to the sink to wash the pots but stopped mid step when I saw Edward putting away the last pot. The sink was empty.

He turned and smiled such a beautiful smile that I couldn't do anything but ogle at him. He chuckled and I was able to blink. "You didn't have to wash those. I was going to…"

"I wanted to help. Besides," he said as he walked over to me. "The cook shouldn't have to dirty such gifted hands." He took my hands in his and kissed each one in turn.

I snorted and turned away, trying to hide my blush. I started to walk towards the stairs. _I have some serious homework to tackle after my day doing nothing but drawing_. I thought about that sketch. I felt more heat rise on my face.

As I started to hear that song start to play louder in my head, cold arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into a hard chest. He started to nuzzle my neck with his nose. I shivered. "What should we do now?" He asked in a playful voice.

I blushed as I thought of a few things we could do. I shook my head. I had homework to do. And now was not the best time. I realized that as the song played even louder and my hands started to itch again. Edward kissed my neck and soon all thoughts were lost.

He turned me around to face him and slowly started to kiss his way up my neck. He was just about to finally kiss my lips when I felt the ground disappear from under me. I thought I was falling… for a second. Then I realized I was in Edward's arms. He carried me into the living room and sat on the couch with me in his lap. My mind started to go hazy as he took my face in his hands and kissed me on the lips. I felt the blood racing in my veins and the adrenaline rushing to meet it. I gasped for breath as he moved to kiss my neck again. I clung to him with unknown straight and leaned in as he nipped up and down my neck. I bent my head to his neck and kissed it. I felt him turn to a stone statue under me for a moment. I smiled to myself. _I wonder if I can make him shiver_.

I took advantage of his pause by shifting myself on his lap so that now I was straddling him. I bent to kiss his collarbone. I dusted kisses over his cool skin, much like he would do to me. I kissed up his neck and heard his intake of breath and then nothing. He seemed to be unwilling to breathe. I little voice in the back of my head told me to be careful not to push him too far. But I knew that if I crossed any lines Edward would stop me in a heart beat. And soon the song pushed the voice back.

The song playing in my head seemed to encourage me as I kissed along his jaw line, from one perfect ear to the other. I ran my fingers though his already untidy hair. I felt his hands on my waist. I leaned in closer to press myself up to him. His hands released me with such speed you would think I had burned him. From the corner of my eyes I could see that he was gripping the couch cushions. I realized that if that had been me, he would have hurt me.

I pulled my hands from his hair and leaned back. I reached down on either side of me to grab his cold hands. After a moment of struggling, he let me pull his hands up to my face. I kissed his wrists the way he kissed mine. I felt him shiver beneath me. I smiled and looked up into his eyes, only to find them closed. He wasn't breathing or looking at me. I cradled his hands to my chest as I leaned forward and very slowly kissed his eyelids. I heard him gasp as I held his hands closer to my chest. His honey golden eyes flashed open and looked into my eyes with a hunger that I hadn't see in a long time. He was starting to pant softly as I kissed his cheek bones and his jaw again. Finally I put his hands on my waist again and held them there as I leaned up and pressed against him. He leaned forward to meet me in a passionate kiss.

I let go of his hands and wound my arms around his neck. He crushed my body to his but I didn't mind. I loved the feeling. And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, I felt his cold hands on my skin. My loose shirt gave him open accuse to the skin beneath it. I shivered at his cool touch and felt him tremble at the contact. Or was it his effort to control himself? At this point I didn't really care if he lost control or not. He was finally touching me in ways that I had only dreamt about.

And then the worse think happened, worse then any death. The timer went off. Both our heads snapped to the side. We sat frozen for a moment, both of us breathing heavily. Unwillingly, I moved to go and get the macaroni. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back for one more kiss and my head spun from the intensity in it. Then he let me go.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed an oven mitt. I opened the oven door and saw that the macaroni looked perfect. I pulled it out and put it on the stove.

I ran my fingers rapidly through my hair. I took a deep breath and slowly walked back to the living room.

He sat just as I'd left. Well, almost, his face was now in his hands. He didn't move. He didn't even seem to be breathing. I'd made him go to far. _He probably thinks this is he's fault_. I walked up to the couch and sat down next to him. When he didn't move I reached for him. I rested my hand on his hands. Slowly, moving like an old man, he lowered them and with a scornful look on his face, he looked towards me. I smiled and grabbed the closest hand and kissed it.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." He said as he looked at his hand in mine.

"Edward, I was the one who started it all. It's my fault." He gave me an apologetic look. "I'm not saying I'm sorry that it happened, because I'm not, but this wasn't your fault."

"But I didn't stop you."

"I didn't want you to." I moved closer, almost sitting in his lap again. "I wanted that to happen. I wanted to…" I blushed as I thought of a way to word my emotions at that time. What had I wanted to happen?

Edward's face turned away from me and his hand slipped out of mine as he whispered, "Bella, I told you that we can't do that. I could hurt you… or even kill you."

"I wasn't going to say that." I said as I messed with my hair again. He didn't turn to face me but I could tell he was listening. "What I wanted to say was…" I blushed but make myself say it. "I wanted to see if I could affect you as much as you affect me." He turned and had a blank, almost unreadable expression on his face. I tried again. "I wanted to make you want me as much as I want you." I blushed at my own words. I examined a split end I had. I felt cold arms go around me and pull me into his lap again. He cradled me to his stone chest. I heard him chuckle.

"Silly Bella. I will always want you. I love you." He purred in such a seductive voice that I couldn't help but shiver. The knot in my stomach came back and I started to hear the song again. I wanted to kiss him the way I had before the timer had interrupted us, but I knew that I couldn't push him to such lengths again. He kissed my hair and then he sat me a good foot from him. I looked up and saw him sigh and turn his head towards the door.

"Charlie?" I asked.

He smiled down at me before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Another prop.

I sighed and got up to get dinner served.

* * *

End of chapter two….. hehe! Yes that is right! Edward still doesn't know about the picture... I guess you'll just have to keep reading to see that... hehehe! Later! REVIEW or no more! hehehe!


	3. Chapter 3 Homework

**The Art of Music**

Edited(or whatever you guys call it) by: Cat- I mean... (cough) Oblivious2everything. (I LOVE YOU GIRL!)

Disclamer: Steph owns everything... and it will always be that way!

A/N: Hello my lovely fans! (hahahah i love that!) I am SOOOO sorry I haven't posted lately... but the network stopped working for me for a while... and then I got sick... and homework... Yuck! Anyway... Here it is! What all of you have been waiting for! I hope you like! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 3 Homework

Dinner had been… fun. Charlie was still getting use to having Edward around again. I wasn't going to get rid of him and so Charlie was just going to have to put up with him. He glared at Edward for a while before I served dinner. They both had to sit on the couch for a few minutes. I was sure my hair was ok so I didn't think that gave us away, but he still seemed to know that something had happened between us. He kept looking up from his dinner at Edward as Edward watched me eat. I know that Charlie was always insulted now more that ever that Edward didn't eat my meals. I always told him it was okay but Charlie didn't think it was. He thought I should take it as an insult. It would be an insult to make Edward have to eat something that he couldn't really taste or digest.

After dinner, Edward and I did the dishes together. Charlie watched TV but seemed to be listening in on us too. I sighed as I handed Edward a dish to dry. He leaned in closer and said, "What's wrong?"

I breathed, "I just wish Charlie would relax a little. It's been almost a month. And he still isn't better."

"I don't think Charlie is the one that he is worried about being better. You were the one I hurt when I left, not Charlie."

I looked at the dish in my hand and thought about all the pain I had felt when Edward was gone… and how happy I was now that he was back. I rinsed the dish and handed it to Edward. I turned off the water and dried my hands. I heard Charlie get out of his chair to walk me and Edward to the door. I took Edward's hand as I walked. He looked down at me. I smiled up at him. I saw from the corner of my eye Charlie's face as he watched us. I know it was stupid to do this to him. But I had to make a point. Edward was here to stay. No matter what he thought. When we had made it to the front I reluctantly let go of his hand. I saw my dad from inside. He was going to come and stand by me soon if I didn't move. Edward leaned down to kiss my forehead. I wanted to rise up on my toes and meet his lips. But I had to be good. I felt his cool lips press to my warm head for too short a time. The smell of his sweet breath fanned onto my face. And then, too quickly, he was a foot away. He smiled a crooked smile at me and winked. Charlie didn't see it. I smiled and waved as he walked to his car. I was already missing him but I knew that I would see him in a few minutes. He would give me time to shower and then be back, like he was every night.

I closed the door and saw the look on Charlie's face. I didn't want a fight. I started to walk up the stairs when I heard him call.

"Bella."

I sighed. "Yes Dad."

He looked at my face for a moment and then said, "Are you ok?"

The question threw me off balance for a moment. I smiled and walked back down the stairs. I walked over to Charlie and did something I don't think either of us expected. I hugged him. For one awkward moment he just stood there. Then I whispered, "Yeah Dad. I'm better then ok."

I felt him relax a little and then wrap his arms around me. Then he let me go. I saw the smile on his face as I when up stairs. I hoped that would make Edward's time here that much more bearable for both of them.

I walked into my room and pulled my books from my back pack. I had so much homework. Hopefully Edward would help me. I set my notebook on my desk. And put my books on the bed. I grabbed my pajamas and headed for the bathroom.

I tried to take a fast shower. I knew that Edward would be here any minute. But that thought only brought back the memory of earlier this evening. I blushed and tired to focus on rubbing the conditioner in my hair. As the water bounced off of my arms, I counted a tempo in my head. I didn't know what it was to but it made me relax. I closed my eyes as I rinsed my hair. I saw a smiling face behind my eyelids and the tempo soon became even more familiar. It was Edward's song. I started to hum it as I got out of the shower. I hummed while I dried my hair and got dressed. Even as I brushed my teeth I hummed, which is very hard to do.

My hands started to tighten as I felt the need to draw again. I ran to my room and grabbed my notebook. I jumped on the bed, pushing my homework to the side and opened it to the page. I saw my sketch and immediately started to draw. I had down an outline, so I added definition and shadows now. I hated to admit it but it wasn't that bad. It looked nothing like the real thing but it wasn't a bad drawing none the less. I added more tassels to the hair to make it look even messier and I drew light shadows under the eyes. I draw him having that prefect cocked smile I loved so much. As I was shading in his eyes I heard a low chuckle. My head snapped up.

Edward stood by my window, smiling at me. "I come to tuck up into bed and I find you doing homework." He laughed again. I clung the notebook to my chest as he moved toward me. I quickly shut it, but not quickly enough for him. "What was that?" He was now sitting on the bed.

"Nothing." I felt the blush on my face from the thought of him seeing my crowd drawing.

"Then why the blush?" He leaned closer to look at the notebook. I moved it to the other side of me.

"It's nothing. Just some extra credit stuff. I don't need to be working on it." And I moved the notebook under the quilt and myself. "What I do need to work on is that." I pointed at the books now near the end of my bed.

Edward didn't look away from me for a few more moments and then he moved to grab one of the books. He finally seemed to really see the pile. "Why do you have so much homework? What did you do in class today? Sleep?" He was teasing but I might as well have been. He opened the closest book and headed my paper for me.

It took us half an hour to get all my homework done. Ok, so Edward wrote most of the work but I told him what to write.

I sighed, "Thanks for the help." I yawned.

He kissed my temple and got up to put the books on the desk. "It was my pleasure. All though, you did do most of the brain work, I just have a faster hand."

I stood and stretched. My joints hurt from sitting in one spot for so long. As I lifted my arms over my head to get a better stretch, I yawned mid stretch and felt a shiver run through me. I heard the song again and felt my hands tighten. With my arms still over my head I turned to find Edward watching me.

His gaze stilled my movements. I was caught in his smoldering topaz eyes once again. I saw the same hunger that I had seen earlier in his eyes again. He started to walk towards me.

"You know, that's not very nice." He purred as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his cold hands on my skin again. I snapped out of the trance. I looked down to see that my pajama top had come up, when I had stretched, revealing my stomach. I dropped my arms but I was already caught in his spell. He leaned in and kissed me. My arms stayed limp at my sides, though I wanted very much to wrap my arms around him, but I had to be good. That was the only thought going through my head. I didn't feel when he had moved us. I didn't even feel him lift me into his arms. But suddenly I felt like I was flying. He moved one hand, I knew only because I felt the loss of its cool touch. I heard cloth being moved.

I pulled back. I had to breathe. I gasped for breath as I looked to see what he was doing. He had moved the quilt back to put be in bed. He stopped his movement for a moment. Then he reached for the notebook that lay on the bed.

My mind was hazy but I reasoned to the danger. I panicked. "No." I gasped.

He froze and looked at me. I felt the blush rise on my face as I moved to have him let me down. He released me and I grabbed the notebook and held it to my chest as I walked around him and tried to hide it in my bag.

He stood where he was until I came back to him. I crawled into the bed and covered myself up with the quilt. I didn't turn to face him. My face was hot and I didn't want him to see it. I felt him sit on the bed. I didn't move when he touched me. I'm sure he could hear how my heart was beating out of control in my chest already. He placed one hand on top of the quilt and then very quietly removed it. I felt the springs move as he got off the bed. But I didn't hear anything.

After a moment of uncertainty I looked up to see where he had gone. The room was dark now. I realized that Edward must have turned off the light when he had put my books on the table. I looked to the rocking chair and found it empty.

I sat up and looked over to the desk but he wasn't there either. I felt my throat start to close. I whispered, "Edward?" But there was no response. I got up and walked over to turn on the lights. I walked to my closet and opened the door, but he wasn't there. I panicked. I ran to the window, which had never been closed and called out to him. An owl answered me. It was starting to rain and the little breeze blew it into my face as I leaned out the window to see if he was on the ground. He was nowhere to be seen. My eyes tried to see against the darkness but it didn't help. He wasn't there.

"Edward!" I yelled in a chocked voice. What had I done? I had acted so stupid over such a stupid thing.

I ran to the door and pulled it open. As I ran down the hall way I heard Charlie stir in his sleep. I froze in my stride. If I tried to leave to go to Edward, Charlie would wake up from the trucks engine. And there was no way I could walk there. I couldn't steal the cruiser. I had no way out. For a moment I weighed the trouble I would get if I get caught, to the trouble of letting Edward run away.

No, not running away. He promised not to do that. He promised. But he had broken that promise once already. I shook my head. I could trust him. He promised that he would stay. As long as that was what I wanted.

What if he saw my behavior as a sign of rejection? Would he really….

I took another step forward and heard the floor bored screech under my height. I froze and held my breath as I heard Charlie snort and then start to snore again.

Don't be stupid. He is already in enough trouble with Charlie. Doing this will only put us both in more trouble. I turned on my heel and tiptoed back to my room. I shut the door, turned off the light and climbed into bed. He would come back. He had to come back. He made me a promise. He wasn't going to leave.

But there was still a part of me that was scared. I lied down and stared at the clock for a few minutes. I realized after five minutes that the song was playing in my head. I listen to it closely. It sounded different. I realized that it was slower, and softer, and sadder. I felt the tears come as my throat started to close.

He would come back. He had to come back. How could this have happened? All over a stupid little sketch. This was all my fault. I turned my head into the pillow and felt hot tears make there way down my cheeks, as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

I know! I KNOW! I'm evil right now... I'm sorry.. I just had to... The next chapter will be done soon... but I may not post... it all depense on how I feel... and How many reviews I get... and reviews my friends idream17 gets... I have to do this... (Look Apple! I'm helping! don't get mad! Cheese made me do it...lol )

So please! If you want to know what happens next, (and believe me you do!) then review and go read her story... it will help her to write more... and build her selfconfedence... ok? Good! I hope that I will be able to post again soon! I love you all ! even if you do hate me right now... please don't cuss too much at me!

Later!


	4. Chapter 4 Running Home

**The Art of Music**

Edited by: Oblivious2everything

* * *

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! Sorry it's been so long! I've been so busy with everything! Finals and Hw and just life... its so depressing... oh well... but now it's up! I really hope u all like it! I worked hard to do this one... it's from Edwards Point of view so please bare with me... I've never tried it from his but now i am... because if i didn't then I wouldn't have anything to give u... ok! i hope u like... PLEASE REVIEW! and get back to me! I couldn't do this without u guys!

* * *

**Chapter 4 Running Home**

Edward's P.O.V

I ran though the night as fast as I could. The wind wiped at my face and the rain fell down on me, but I barley felt a thing. Everything was dulled by the sharp tightness in my throat that threatens to chock me.

_What had I done? I can't see what I did wrong_. I stopped abruptly and looked at the moon in the sky. The rain socked my face but I didn't care. I deserved to be out in the rain. _I did push her too far. I knew it_. I shouldn't have tried to recreate that moment. That heated moment on the couch this afternoon was a once in a life time event and I should have seen it as such and not tried again. But, her warmth, her soft skin that burned under my cold hands. It filled me with such a degree of love and passion I thought I was going to loose myself in her.

As if I hadn't already done that long again. But now was different. She was still very broken. She was barely whole. _How could I do that to her?_ Push her when she was still so weak. I knew better then to do that! I should have stopped her. I should have kept a safe distance away when I smelled the change in her scent. She was aroused and that only made it harder for me to stop. Curse these human male hormones!

But, had my leaving upset her? Should I go back? I turned to look behind me, back through the forest, in the direction that would lead me back to my Bella. I closed my eyes and I thought it through. But my thoughts were interrupted by the face I saw. I saw Bella's face behind my eyelids. Not her normal, beautiful, loving face, but the face of pure fear. The face that made me feel like a monster. I could still see it, even now. The face I loved so much was painted into a mask of fear and a blush that showed how fast her heart was racing. Like a prey caught in the jaws of its predator. That was pure fear and it was because of me that she was afraid. I hated that face. But I knew I deserved it. I was well over due to see that face. It was the face I should have saw over a year ago when I told her what I really was. A monster. A blood-sucking beast. A vampire.

I shook my head and slowly opened my eyes. Her reaction was clearly a rejection. I turned back around and headed for home. I ran for a few minutes in pure silent, and then I heard it. The thoughts of my family.

I slowed as I reached the white house hidden in the forest. My home. I heard only three voices from inside the house. Esme was up stairs reading. Jasper and Alice where in the leaving room watching TV. I couldn't hear where the others were so I took a wild guess that Rosalie and Emmett had gone hunting and that Carlisle was still at the hospital. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I ran into the house and tried to make it to the stairs as fast as I could. I hoped that they would assume I was in a hurry and that I wanted to leave to see Bella and wouldn't bother me. I suppose I would have to leave and wait for morning in the woods.

But before I could meet the first step Alice was in front of me. She glared at me. "How could you? Why did you leave? Are you insane?! Go back this minute!"

I should have known I couldn't fool Alice. I stepped to her side but Jasper was beside her now. I glared at them both. I didn't need this right now. All I wanted to do was go and listen to a few song and then head out to the forest.

"You are not staying outside! You are going to go back to Bella!" Alice hissed at me. '_How could you do that to her Edward?_' All though her voice was filled with furry her thoughts were sad. This caught me off guard.

"What happened?" Esme came down the stairs. _'Edward, what's wrong? Did something happen to Bella? Is she alright?_' She looked at me for the answers but I didn't want her to know. I didn't think she could take the fact that Bella was afraid of me.

"Edward ran away." Alice announced. Esme looked at her for more. "He upset Bella and rather then dealing with it, he ran away."

Esme now looked at me. "Edward, what happened?"

I glared at Alice. Slowly I felt the anger fade and the calm settle in. I turned to Jasper and glared as best I could at him. But he only worked harder to make me calmer. Alice turned to him and nodded. She was thanking him for calming me, hoping that this would make me explain. It only made angrier, which made fight harder.

"Now Edward, please tell us what happened. Alice saw Bella panic over something and then you left when she didn't talk to you. Please fill in the missing pieces." Jasper said in a calming voice. I some times hated how he could do this. I wanted to be mad and hate myself right now, but he was making that impossible.

'_Edward, do you know what she was panicking over?_' Esme asked.

I tried to fight the calm and the peace that Jasper was forcing on me. _'Don't fight me Edward. You know you won't win. It would be easier if you just let me help you.'_

I shook my head. I didn't want this. I didn't want to face them. I turned to run out of the house, but Alice beat me to it. "Stop this! No more running!" _'Or did you forget what nearly happened the last time you left?' _I winced at the reminder. _'I won't let you put yourself or Bella through that again! Just let us help you…please Edward.' _

I looked into Alice's eyes. I saw the determination in them. She wouldn't let me go. Not without a fight. I relaxed a little and let Jasper's power cloud the anger and hurt. It made this almost bearable. Esme walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Please Edward. What happened?"

I looked at her. My mother, in so many real ways. Could I really tell her? Tell them? I sighed. "I don't really know." I whispered. "One minute, everything was fine. I had helped her with her homework-"

I heard Jasper chuckle in his head. I turned to glare at him. _'Sorry. But you have to admit. That was pretty funny. 'My vampire boyfriend helped me with my homework last night.' Haha. The others would be so envious.'_

I shook my head at him. I didn't need this.

Esme interrupted my thoughts. _'Then what happened?' _

"I put her books away and then…" The images of Bella with her stomach innocently showing from under her night shirt filled my mind. The way she looked when I walked towards her. The way she felt when I finally touched her. I knew that if I could, I would be blushing now.

Of course, Jasper felt the change in my emotions and paid closer attention. I tried to stay calm but it was hard when he was trying to get me to fess up. _'What were you two doing? From that reaction it had to have been something fun.'_

Alice glared at him. "Jasper, please." She shared a look with him and then she looked back at me.

"Well, I guess we can figure out what happened." Esme said. She smiled for a second at the thought of me holding Bella. But then it fell as she wondered what had gone wrong. _'Did you two get into another fight over her change? Or did something else happen…' _

"That's just it. I don't know. One minute, everything is great. I was going to tuck her into bed and then she panicked. I didn't see what happened. It doesn't make any since." I moved from them and walked over to the couch. I sat on it and put my head in my hands. I felt like I was missing something but I still couldn't get it. Why had she reacted that way?

"You're forgetting something Edward." _'Think. What had she done after she jumped out of your arms?'_ Alice asked as she moved to sit next to me.

I thought about it. After I had kissed her, I moved to pull the sheets back and… there was a withered old notebook lying on her bed. She had moved it there after I had come in. Her extra credit. She had panicked when I reached for it. But, why?

Alice rested a hand on my arm and leaned closer. _'It was the notebook, wasn't it? That's what she was panicking over. Not you. You did nothing.'_

I looked at her. No. Why would she not want me to touch the notebook?

"What?" Esme asked.

"There was a notebook. When I pulled back the covers on her bed to tuck her in, there was a notebook under them. I reached to grab it and she panicked. She…. She hid it in her backpack and then climbed into bed without saying one word to me." I didn't understand.

"Maybe there was something in it she didn't want you to see." Esme said.

"But what? What would she want to hide from me?"

'_A diary? A slam book maybe?' _Jasper thought.

I shook my head.

'_Something embarrassing.' _Alice answered. I looked at her and she smiled. _'I'm not going to tell you what. But it is something worth seeing for yourself. She thinks you will hate it. So she is hiding it from you. Believe me Edward, she isn't upset with you. She just isn't ready to show you her talent.'_

"Talent?" I looked at her for more but she kept her thoughts from me. I looked to Jasper but he didn't seem to know what we were talking about.

"If you really want to know, go back and see for yourself Edward." _'Don't make her cry anymore.'_ I looked back at Alice at that last comment. And then I saw it. Bella jumping out of bed and turning on the lights, and running around the room looking for something. Me. She had been looking for me. Bella trying to sneak out of her house, but then, seeming to think better, snuck back into her room. Bella claiming back into bed and slowly start to cry, until finally she turned her head into her pillow and stopped moving. I turned away from Alice. I didn't want to see her cry. _'Don't like it? Then go fix it.'_

I looked at her one last time before jumping up and heading towards the door. Esme stopped me and hugged me. "No matter what happens, don't hurt yourselves again." She whispered. _'I don't want to see either of you that miserable again.' _

I nodded and then I was off. I ran as fast as I could back through the woods, but I wasn't fast enough to miss Jasper's last thoughts. _'He can be so moody sometimes it's painful. Bella better appreciate this.' _I smiled at the thought. I'm sure she would.

The rain had started to pick up. But it didn't matter. The rain barely touched me. I had to make it back to Bella's before something happened.

How could I have been so stupid? It was never me. But what was I suppose to think? I should have known better.

As I ran my mind wondered over the notebook. What could possibly be in such a ragged old thing that would make Bella embarrassed? I had seen her carry it around school before. She used it for taking notes.

And today would have been no different. Had they taken notes over something that made her embarrassed? No. Alice had said it was her talent. What was? Note taking?

I thought of things Bella would do while we took notes. Sometimes, if she got really bored she would shade in the margin. Or doodle.

Was that it? Was that why she had so much homework? Because she spent the class time doodling? She was embarrassed over something as silly as that? The memory of her blushing face as I asked her what she had done today flooded my mind.

I chuckled a little to myself. All this over a little doodle. "Ha!" I laughed to the night as I ran. That was nothing! I would prove to her there was nothing to be self-conscious about. After all I had seen her little doodle's many times before. Why would this one make a difference? I didn't know, but I was going to find out.

As I reached her house I slowed and carefully claimed the tree that was in front of her window. I looked in at her still form. _I should let her sleep._

I moved to go back down when I heard her speak. In a broken sob she whimpered, "Edward. Come back. Please. Edward."

It broke my heart to hear that. Or it would if I had one. I jumped from the tree into the window without making a sound. I walked to her bed and looked at her face. She was still crying, even in her sleep. Her pillow was stained with wet marks. Her hair clung to her face and her face held proof of where the tears had fallen down her checks. I leaned in closer to her. I lied down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed the tears away as I softly spoke, "Its ok Bella. I'm right here. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry." I kissed her forehead as she slowly began to relax. She moved closer and snuggled into my chest. I rested my nose in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent.

Slowly I felt her relax more and more. I began to sing her new song to her. It was so amazing how much this song said about her. It told how much she loved me, and how much I loved her. I kissed her hair and held her closer as she fell into a deeper sleep. I closed my eyes and listened to her heart beat. Her warmth spread through me. This was as good as any sleep. Softly, I heard her mumble in her sleep the words that erased all my worries. "I love you, Edward."

* * *

that's it for now... I hope you all liked it... Please Review and tell me... I have (I think) only one more chapter in me... so this is it for now! later!


	5. Chapter 5 Unveiling

**Chapter 5 Unveiling**

Edited by: Oblivious2everything

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything is the wonderful Stephenie Meyer's and it will always be.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone... sorry! Okay so I have had a really busy summer. Ask anyone. I went all over the place, and most of those places didn't have internet. Very sad, I know. And then when I had time to sit infront of the computer I got write's block. But now that school has started daydreaming is back! And with it my story! This is going to be the last chapter... I think. I was thinking of adding a half of another one but I will see. So, I wrote and we edited, and this is my birthday present to you all! (the other day was mine! ahah) I really hope you all enjoy! Please review! later loves!

* * *

I heard music. An angle singing. I was stiff and sour from lying in one place for too long. My eyes hurt and I didn't want to open them. I turned and snuggled closer to the warmth next to me. I felt something cold press closely to my forehead. I shivered and moved to get away from it. I want to sleep. But I couldn't move. I tried to fight the covers that bound me to this spot but as I fought I found that the bed was shaking. I stopped for a moment and felt it again. Someone was shaking the bed. I slowly started to force my abused eyes open and looked up to see a wonders sight, Edward, smiling down at me. I felt the sleep and drowsiness slip away as shock and awareness slowly sink in. Edward was here, next to me, with his arms around me. He laughed again at the expression on my face as this all started to click into place.

I smiled and throw my arms around him. "Edward! You came back!" I shouted.

A second too late I realized my mistake and stiffened in his arms waiting for either Edward to pull away or my father to come barging in. But neither happened. Edward held me closer and I felt him press his cold lips to my head once more as he said, "Of course I came back."

I relaxed and let his wonderful scent fill my head. It made me dizzy and my heart raced from the rush of it in my veins. He slowly rubbed small circles in my back as I started to drift again. I fought the drowsiness with all my might. "What time is it?"

"10:10 am." He answered and smoothed my hair back from my face and kissed my temple.

I panicked for a moment thinking, _I am late for school!_ But then I realized it was Saturday. I relaxed and moved a little in his arms.

"And Charlie?"

"He left a few hours ago."

I nodded my head and we sat in silence for a few minutes. And then the memories of last night started to flood my mind. I felt so horrible for what I had put him through. I tried to push it away. He was back, clearly he forgave me. But soon, I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm so sorry Edward."

He pulled back a little and looked at me with an uncomprehending look. "What?"

I looked up and was caught in his sweet captivating golden eyes. They made my bones go soft. "I'm sorry for making you leave last night."

His eyes cleared and softened as my words sank in. "Bella, you didn't make me do anything." He cupped my face with one of his hands. "I was stupid for leaving. I'm sorry." He kissed my nose and a small bolt of electricity raced through me. He moved to kiss my lips but stopped an inch from my face and then pulled back a little.

"No." I moaned teasingly. "I want you to kiss me."

He smiled but didn't come closer. "I have a question first."

His tone caught my attention. There seemed to be something bothering him. I tired to ignore my racing heart to concentrate on what he wanted to ask me. "Yes?"

He smiled as he took in my serious tone. "There's no need to be cautious or alarmed, I was simply wondering." He paused and traced the out line of my lips with his other hand. I felt a shiver run through me as he continued. "What exactly did cause your panic attack last night?"

I stiffened in his arms as I thought of the reason behind my actions and blushed at the stupidity of it all.

Edward smiled my favorite crocked smile and said, "I won't laugh." He leaned in closer and widened his eyes as he breathed, "Please Bella, show me."

I ducked my head into his neck but I knew I couldn't avoid it any longer. I sighed and unwillingly pulled away from him. I got out of bed and walked on the cold floor over to my bag. I could feel his eyes follow my every move as I bent down and rummaged inside for my notebook.

When I pulled it out I quickly opened it up to the right page. I angled it in front of me so that he wouldn't be able to see it until I wanted him to.

I looked at my doodle, my pathetic attempt at drawing the one thing I loved most in the whole world. And now he wanted to see it. It was a pathetic excuse for the real thing… but it wasn't a stick figure either.

I held it to my chest as I moved back to the bed. I scrolled back under the covers and sat in front of him. I sighed as I turned the notebook around and showed it to him. I turned away and closed my eyes as I waited for his reaction. I heard him gasp and then I felt him take the book from my hands. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him as he looked at my doodle. His mouth was a little open as he stared at the paper with a very intense look in his eyes.

"Is this how you see me Bella?" I heard him whisper. I didn't know how to respond to that. Was he asking if I saw him as plainly as a drawing? No. He was much better then that drawing could ever show. Better then any drawing by any genius could show.

"Do you like it?" I found myself asking. I began to get nervous as he slowly started to look back over at me.

"Bella, this is wonderful. This is amazing." His voice rang with the sincerity and honesty that I couldn't even question his emotions. He liked it.

I sighed and felt myself relax a little as this knowledge sank in. "I was afraid you'd hate it."

He slowly set the notebook down and opened his arms for me. I crawled closer to him and felt his arms wrap me in his cool embrace. "Bella, I would never hate something you made me. And this is better then any gift anyone has ever given me." He kissed my temple. "Thank you for sharing this with me Bella."

I relaxed in his embrace and smiled up at him. "I'm so glad you like it. And I'm sorry that I thought otherwise."

He moved his hand and reached for the notebook again. He angled it so that we both could see my drawing and he kissed my forehead. "This is some talent you have here Bella. Remind me to get you a proper easel and drawing kit."

I laughed a little. "Pencil and note book paper is fine with me."

He sighed and nuzzled my neck. "Will you never let me buy you anything?"

"Nope. I don't need it."

He sighed but didn't put up much of a fight about it. I hoped that meant that he would respect my wishes and not buy me anything. But it would still be wise to keep an eye on him.

He looked at my sketch one more time and then set it down on the bed and held me closer. "You see me so beautifully. It's amazing."

I looked up at his face. "That's because you are the most amazing and beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He slowly bent down and kissed my neck. I felt my pulse quicken as he slowly moved his nose up to my jaw line. "I know something that is hundred times more lovely then any another living thing." He mumbled as he kissed along my jaw line and up to my lips. "You." He said as he finally kissed my lips. I couldn't fight him at this point as I gave in and kissed him back. My breathing became unevenly as it always did as I clung to him and held on for dear life. He slowly pulled back and kissed my nose once and whispered, "I love you." with such emotion that I was left unable to speak for a moment.

I smiled up at him and said, "I love you too. Always and forever."

He held me close as he slowly began to hum my song. I laughed a little and told him that this was my inspiration for my drawing. He chuckled a low lovely sound. "Well I guess I will have to write more songs for you then. More music to go with your art."

I laughed a little. "It's not really _art._ Just a pathetic attempt."

"Well _I_ say its art."

I was about to argue the point more but he caught me by surprise as he lifted me up in his arms. "I also say its time for breakfast."

I laughed and told him to put me down as he started to head down the stairs. He just smiled and seemed to not hear me. He set me down in the kitchen and headed for the fridge. "So what would you like me to make you?"

"You're going to make me breakfast?" I raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind." He said and paused in front of the fridge.

I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down in my chair. "Go ahead."

He smiled and turned back to the fridge. He rummaged around for a bit before he found everything he wanted and closed the door and headed for the counter with his ingredients. He started to bustle around the kitchen. Fetching this, and grabbing that. It took me a few minutes to realize that he was making me pancakes. I smiled a little to myself. One thing he can make that doesn't require tasting to see if it's ready. Ha ha.

I was about to get up to help him by setting the table, but as I rose I found there was a plate already in front of me. I looked down at it and then back up at him. When had he put that there?

He turned around with a very large stack of pancakes on a plate and walked over to the table. He brought with him maple syrup and butter and a glass of milk, though how he carried it all I'm not sure.

He set the food down in front of me and sat across from me. "Bon Appetite."

I stared at the food for a moment and then felt his eyes on my face as I slowly began to fill up my plate with three pancakes. I poured some syrup on it and slowly began to eat. Sure enough, they were delicious. Much better then my own, but I didn't voice this comment. I swallowed and smiled, "Yum."

He laughed at me and got up. He walked over into the kitchen and began to clean the pan and bowl he had used to cook and mix the ingredients. I ate a few helpings quietly. I got up when I was finished to and started to head for the sink. Edward tried to take the plate from me but I held it aside. "No, no. You cooked and cleaned your mess. Now let me clean mine." I said.

He let me pass but only so that he could go and clean what I had left behind. By the time I was finished scrubbing my plate he had everything spotless and was ready to dry my plate. I shook my head but handed it to him and then let him put it away. "So, what are our plans for today?"

He smiled just as the door bell rang. I turned around and then looked back at him. He motioned that I should go and answer. I walked to the door and yanked it open to find Alice standing on the porch.

"Good morning Bella. Did you like your breakfast?" Alice said sparkling and bright as always.

"Hi, Alice." I stepped aside to let her in. "Yes, thanks for asking."

She walked into the front of my house only enough to be in the living room and then she turned and seemed to notice me again. She scanned me up and down and I realized she was pleased to see me still in my pajamas. "What?" I asked wearily.

She smiled and reached out and took my wrist. "Come on." She pulled me towards the stairs. "Edward." She greeted him.

He smiled and nodded a little. "Alice."

Before I could say anything she pulled me up the stairs and into my room. As soon as we were both in she shut the door. She moved around my room and found several articles of clothing. She held them out to me and then shook her head a few times.

"Alice? Are you trying to dress me again?" I demanded moving a little away from her.

"Oh come on Bella. We're going shopping. You have to look presentable."

"Shopping?" I choked out a little weak. I didn't have any money for shopping and I didn't want Alice or Edward to pay. Besides the last time I had gone shopping with Alice she had me try on almost every thing in a store that was more expensive than I wanted to know. "Alice." I wined.

"Please Bella. Don't be a party pooper. Just smile and go along. Bite the bullet. Take one for the team. Go with the flow. Join the conga." She turned around with an outfit and held it out to me.

I didn't look at it. "Join the conga?"

She shrugged. "You've never heard of that one?"

I shook my head.

"Oh well. Now don't change the subject. I think this will do, don't you? I think it's perfect!" She handed it to me and headed for the door. "Now get dressed and be down stairs in a few minutes."

She was gone before I could comment. I sighed and looked down at the clothes. They looked too fancy for a simple shopping trip. I shook my head and started to get dressed.

A few minutes later and a good trip to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair I was down stairs and presentable.

"Perfect!" Alice chimed. "Let's go." She turned and headed out the door.

I turned to Edward. He laughed when he saw my face. "You look lovely." He said and kissed the top of my head. He wrapped an arm around my waist and head towards the door.

"Wait." I said and planted my feet enough that he knew I wanted him to stop. "What are we shopping for?"

He shrugged and looked away towards were Alice was sure to be in the Volvo. He smiled and turned back to me. "It seems that Alice likes the idea of you being an artist. She has a whole list of things that you'll need to be able to paint and draw to your hearts content."

I started to protest but then Alice honked the horn. Edward leaned down and kissed me quickly. "Don't worry. I won't let her got too out of hand."

I wanted to protest but I knew I wouldn't win. So I squared my shoulders and let Edward walk me out and open the passenger door for me. "Alice, please. Nothing too over the top." I begged as soon as I was seated.

Alice flashed me a brilliant smile. "Don't worry Bella. I know what you need."

Edward pulled out of the drive way and laughed a little to something I couldn't hear. "Alice, I don't think Charlie would like to have his house covered in powder and clay. Throwing pots would probably not be the best choice."

I groaned and heard Alice huff a little but then seemed to brighten right back up. "That's ok I know something even better."

"I'm pretty sure all forms of stone are out. No granite or marble. Let's stick with painting and drawing."

I throw a look back at Alice and saw her smile return before I had even seen it vanish. "I can do that."

Edward laughed again but this time did not voice what was funny. I felt tension rise in my seat as I thought of all the things she would want to buy me. I felt Edward's cold hand close around mine and I looked over to see him smiling down at me with smoldering eyes. "I really did love that gift." He raised our hands and kissed my wrist. "Thank you."

I knew he was only trying to distract me. To calm me down before we arrived to where ever it was that Alice wanted us to go. But I couldn't seem to be able to think of anything but the way he looked at me. "You're welcome."

He smiled and turned back to look at the road that did really need his attention. But the panic didn't return. I sighed and leaned into my seat and settled down and mentally prepared myself for the chore Alice was going to make me go throw once we had arrived to our destination.

* * *

Ok! that's if for this story... I think. Today I thought of something very cute to add... but I'm not sure about it yet. I want to finish it so you all will be happy. I can't drag it on for too long. So for now this is it! Hope you liked it! Love ya! later!


End file.
